


周而复始

by ForMadison



Category: baijingting - Fandom, weidaxun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison





	周而复始

00.

 

魏大勋时常感到自己记忆突然断片，就像上一秒执着的要做某事下一秒就会停顿在原地思考要做什么。

 

门把手只是向下却并未被打开，他在想自己在门口要开门干什么？是要出去?可是内心仍旧留存着慌张，就好像这座房子是血圜液与骨肉搭成的囚笼，血圜腥和压抑已经让他感到昏厥。

 

只是清醒的大脑仍旧指引着他做某件事，强烈而又迷糊。

 

突然握着门把手的那只手被另一只手包裹住，魏大勋只感到自己被包围住，像是浸润在海洋里，只是他不适应这气氛，太压抑了。Tequila的气味太过张扬刺激鼻腔，浓度高的引起他的信息素不自觉共鸣。

 

Tequila的烈性与柠檬的酸性蛰伏在一场盛大的预谋之下，浓度50％下所有浪漫细胞都被杀死。

 

魏大勋什么也听不清，抱起来的时候都模模糊糊的。  
白敬亭笑了笑只是走动几步，魏大勋下意识抓着门把柄的手就落下，他说，“明天我在带你出去。”

 

然而性圜事又太熟悉，这没法忘记。魏大勋可以忘记下一秒要做的事但当白敬亭的手从他衣服里面探进去的那一刻，脑海里就好像出了一条指引。

 

他下一秒就该被亲吻。

 

比起亲吻更应该像是撕咬，魏大勋迷迷糊糊就感到嘴唇被尖利的牙齿咬破，他喉咙里尽力的发出疼这个意思希望白敬亭能明白，但这似乎太难，AO的身体之差只能早就肆无忌惮和无能为力，白敬亭不在意身上的捶打，等到惩罚过瘾才放开。魏大勋的眼里会因为疼痛镶上眼泪泛着光，他应该生气了。

 

“谁叫你又要逃?”

 

“又?为什么是又?”

 

魏大勋抓着字眼，不顾嘴角那点伤口，迫切的想要知道答案。

 

但白敬亭只是摇摇头。

 

天花板的灯光是暖黄色调，周围一切都是白的。

 

衣服被推上那一刻，魏大勋才看到自己身上的吻痕，有些还未消红有些还是青紫，他知道这一切都离不开身上的人，但出其意料，想继续的期待比莫名的恐惧还来的大。该死的omega身体本能已经让他做好接下来的准备，只是白敬亭仍旧慢条细理。

 

“听说omega这里会有子宫，只要怀上孕，孩子抵上前列腺就会很爽。”

 

“你问又?那你猜猜我是第几次说这句话。”

 

魏大勋摇了摇头表示不知道。

 

突然灯被关掉，周遭只剩漆黑，视线里看到都不清楚只留下模糊的样子。白敬亭低下头亲在魏大勋的肚子上，轻轻的声音也让魏大勋感到模糊，仿佛只有自己置身在一片虚无里。

 

“我也不清楚了。”白敬亭说着，“大概也有很多次。”

 

人自然的呼吸喝水生老病死就像魏大勋自然把手摸上白敬亭的头，寻靠陌生又熟悉的怀抱，汲取情圜欲的滴滴欲坠的水。达尔文的物种起源只是物种起源，剩下的则更多要靠人类自己探寻，板块的撞击与重合，正如人类生来要找寻适合自己的另一板块，它没有科学定理仅靠运气。

 

他们生来就是该重合的板块。

 

白敬亭修长骨节分明的手指在他的后穴中探寻着，魏大勋感受到，温热的口腔的包圜裹着自己的性趣模仿着性圜交有规律的吞圜吐，魏大勋也感受的到。他嘴里是该拒绝的但这舒爽大脑的快感又令他上圜瘾，以至于半推半就他也没狠狠地推开白敬亭，直到高圜潮时，微冷的精圜液被射出他看到白敬亭嘴角带着那抹精圜液才觉得无地自容。

 

“你也叫过我许多种称呼。”

 

又，很多，许多。这种反复强调的词汇令魏大勋陌生，他因为高潮仍旧不停喘着气，施与白敬亭的目光带着不解。

 

“是，是许多，有小白、讨厌鬼”白敬亭又露出魏大勋不解的笑，“可能还有老公。”

 

“你在说谎。”

 

“好吧，你确实没叫过我老公。”

 

“我说的是讨厌…我好像并不讨厌你，不然为什么和你上床。”

 

白敬亭突然没在继续说下去，对话一下子被停止，魏大勋刚想继续问就被翻过去，alpha昂扬火热的性圜器抵着他的后圜穴，“那这样?讨不讨厌。”

 

“讨……厌”

 

“你也说谎。”

 

性器慢慢进入被包围，研磨着却是魏大勋的理智，疼痛还算次要omega的身体机能已经分泌出一些液体，只是白敬亭不痛不快让他恼怒，omega被发情的身体渴望直接被进入，而不是像现在羞耻的大脑里自动传输现在后穴吞进的性圜器的模样，性圜器上凸起的青筋在紧致的后穴也一起被带上抽象艺术的传递。

 

到底谁能坦诚呢？

 

白敬亭咬着魏大勋的肩在他后面进出，掐制着魏大勋腰的手都感觉嵌入皮肤似得，只是他仍觉的还不够，这委屈也像被共享，他所能给予的爱和魏大勋所有想要的要求他都尽力的去完成，可魏大勋只会在门口想着外面想着远离他，被抛弃的无助和怒气只是火上浇油，他感受的到魏大勋的剧烈挣扎也听到多过情圜欲呻吟的痛苦。

 

但就没人能原谅我，没人能原谅你。白敬亭想。

 

生殖腔被顶撞的疼痛与身体被撕裂在用线慢慢缝上的感觉如出一辙，倘若昏过去还好清醒着就是受罪。

 

“白……敬亭”后面两个字是带着委屈的哭腔，嗓子也变哑了。

 

“嗯——”之后是浓浓的叹息。白敬亭还是没在往生殖圜腔撞圜弄，只是在后穴里保持着规律，等到释放那一刻捂着魏大勋的嘴抑住预料到后的呜咽，“那算你欠我的。”他将手往下从从床头柜的底层那过一瓶药，单手拧开再将药瓶放到床旁边伸手拿一颗药递到魏大勋嘴边，“吃了吧，吃了这个你就什么都想起来。”

 

“真的吗？”魏大勋将信将疑，没有想到白敬亭怎么知道他时常忘事的事情在拿出药对症下药，白敬亭不做声音。只是看着魏大勋伸出嘴巴最终吞下那颗药。

 

随后一声轻笑让魏大勋打了打颤儿。

 

“你喉咙没有咽下的动作。”

 

“我不吃！”魏大勋挣开被白敬亭稍加松懈禁锢的手臂挥落旁边那瓶药，药丸被撒落在地上的声音连绵不断，像是老式破旧的放映机。

 

吐到一旁还在床边的药丸被白敬亭抓起塞进魏大勋的嘴里，左手熟练的掐着魏大勋的腰趁着疼痛那一瞬间将药抵进去。

 

他真实的听到哭声，真是个爱哭鬼。

 

——

 

“可我好爱你。”

 

——

 

第二天一早醒来的魏大勋只感到身上的皮肤有些疼痛，头脑里微弱的意识却是那扇门。他起身想走却没力气反而惊动身旁的白敬亭。

 

“我……想”

 

——

 

“明天我带你出去。”他说。

 

END.


End file.
